thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Bad
Chica boasts about her company and her workers (including the drag queens) with her Flame friend, Nicole, Revisionworld's gender-swapped opposite of Bitch Puddin'. Lyrics ''Nicole 6 Honey! ''Puddin' on the beat, hoe ''Nicole My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad Houchie bad, Houchie bag, Houchie bad, Penny bag Petty bag, Coochie bag, Houchie bag, Houchie bag Hoein bag, he in the drag, she pimp, he mad Never nag, he sad, Houchie bag, he in the drag 1: Chica Shook, shook Chica need some real honey (ass) Petty bag and K.I.L.F. honey Suck his dick, he still for me (ya) Most n---s ain't real, honey (yeah) All my hoes got diamonds in 'em (ring) My vagina got robbers in it (dash) Damn, daddy, you broke as hell That's what I say when he's been up in it We suck, wife mad, we fuck, she trash Fuck who? Say what? Bitch back, run fast I'm a boss-titute, work, take your man when I flirt Cut the costs while I twerk, made a prostitute church Probably make you bitches wet, fuck your n---a then you next Bitch said she comin' for me, and that's when I snapped her neck See, my pussy so good and they all come back Shorty said he's all hers but his words don't match Nicole My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad Houchie bad, Houchie bag, Houchie bad, Penny bag Petty bag, Coochie bag, Houchie bag, Houchie bag Hoein bag, he in the drag, she pimp, he mad Never nag, he sad, Houchie bag, he in the drag 2: Chica Dick long, bitch, she bald, suck his dick, take it all Empty balls, I'm the cause, lil bitch, get involved I'm Kahn, bitch, he'll eat me out like sandwich Suns out, bust out, I'm a penis bandit Suck it like a vamp, he stuck like a stamp (yup) Eat this pussy up (yup), you can't call me a tramp Us Kahns will make you holla, know you heard about us Foil plans and call out, we will always ball out I want your man and I'll keep him You might be a vegan Know a mad bitch when I see one Me and your girI in a threesome I'm the meanest type of chick, dumb hoes make me sick I just took your n---a and he stuck like he's my bitch In my ass (woo) Nicole My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad Houchie bad, Houchie bag, Houchie bad, Penny bag Petty bag, Coochie bag, Houchie bag, Houchie bag Hoein bag, he in the drag, she pimp, he mad Never nag, he sad, Houchie bag, he in the drag 3: Nicole We bad, and he mad, you hoe, make it last He fight me but he dash, 400 niggas eat ass The n---s try to brag, but they all cum too fast All these bitches wanna meet your end now, we laugh Uh, uh, she fuckin' in a Bentley coupe Uh, uh, she fuck n---s and bitches, too Uh, uh, she wear his shit, it's hers, ooh Uh, didn't fuck him, now his ass is hurt, woo Lots to brag, fuck his ass, eat her and she eat me back Fucked him in his ear, they celibate and he gon have to whack You know he somethin' stupid, we been knew that, bitch, he is a trap His ass in distress, actin' out and it's time for a nap Nicole'' My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad We bad, we bad, we bad, we bad Houchie bad, Houchie bag, Houchie bad, Penny bag Petty bag, Coochie bag, Houchie bag, Houchie bag Hoein bag, he in the drag, she pimp, he mad Never nag, he sad, Houchie bag, he in the drag My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass My ass, my ass, my ass, my ass